


Questionable Legality

by backwards_mermaid



Series: 200 Words, 1 Sentence Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, Writing practice, single sentence ficlet, this one took some work for my brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwards_mermaid/pseuds/backwards_mermaid
Summary: “Are you sure this is legal?”200 word ficlet, based off the single sentence prompt above.





	Questionable Legality

_“Are you sure this is legal?”_

“Come on, Rogers, don’t be such an old timer,” Tony teased. It was probably sometime around 4 o’clock in the morning, and the gruesome twosome was riding up to the top of the Empire State Building. Steve gave an overly dramatic sigh. “You know, honey, when I pulled you out of a 36 hour ‘science marathon’ of questionable legality, that didn’t mean we should go do something else that was of questionable legality.” He had discovered Tony and Bruce holed up in Tony’s lab, running on caffeine and adrenaline, working on something too complex for him to try and decipher.

“You know, it’s not illegal if the door was unlocked.”

“You unlocked the door!”

“Technically, you have no evidence of that. And let me be romantic!” Tony said, as he walked ahead out of the elevator, and onto the top floor balcony. Steve snuck his arms around Tony’s waist, and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Your romance tactics could use some work, but I love you anyway,” Steve said quietly. Tony kissed his temple, and the two looked out over Manhattan, knowing their brief respite couldn’t last, but loving it all the same.


End file.
